Happiness For You
by Akane Akiyama
Summary: Hinata Hyuga falls for the cool boy in her class, Naruto Uzumaki—who tickles people's noses with a sweet scent and only smiles from time to time. Slowly, Hinata develops feelings for Naruto... but one day after school, she catches him with Shion Hitohana, the girl with a bad personality and equally bad reputation! COMPLETE NARUHINA STORY
1. Sitting Next to You

I don't own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo minna! Chapter 4 for Naruto and Hinata's Own War is OTW so...let me have this short story out of my mind hehe.

-Happiness For You-

Chapter 1 out of 4 - Sitting Next to You

-Second Year, Autumn-

Hinata Hyuga sighed happily as she stared at the train doors closing behind her. 'I-I made it!' Hinata searched for open seats and apparrently, only beside Naruto Uzumaki is vacant so...Hinata sat there.

'Naruto Uzumaki...a very popular guy who has a cool image...actually, I'm classmates with him but I don't talk to him because of his popular image...but...' Hinata looked at him. 'He's so handsome...and there's this always light...and gentle sweet scent around him that makes you...feel...sleepy...'

xoxo

"...ga...Hyuga!"

Hinata opened her eyes dazily and looked at the source of the voice.

"It's about time you wake up...we get off in the next stop..." Naruto said with no emotion in his voice.

'Eh...' Hinata jolted and sat straight. "I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"It's fine..." Naruto smiled softly at her. "You're not heavy anyways..."

'N-No way! I-Hinata Hyuga actually fell asleep on his shoulder in a half and hour ride?!' Hinata sulked. 'I must be a burden to him...!'

Naruto observed Hinata silently and saw her sulking. 'Is sleeping on my shoulder so bad that it will make you sulk...?'. "Hyuga-san...it's really fine. I understand because lately it's getting cold and being here in this warm, cozy subway will make you feel really sleepy..."

"Yeah! Um...I mean...really? I'm not a burden to you?" Hinata stared at him shyly and blushed when she saw him smile.

"No." Naruto answered simply and stood up at hearing their destination. "It's our stop...see you later at school Hyuga-san..."

Hinata nodded dumbly and got off the train silently touching her burning cheek. 'I...think I might like Uzumaki-kun...'

xoxo

"Hm...Uzumaki...answer this question." their Math teacher, Iruka Umino called for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly and he stood up looking at the question in the board trying to figure out the answer.

Hinata's heart thumped. 'This maybe my chance to repay him for his kindness!'. "U-Uzumaki-kun...the answers are a=12 and f=5."

Naruto nodded. "Sensei...the answers are a=12 and f=5..." Naruto answered with a doubt and then realized what was wrong. 'Wait...f should be...negative 5 not positive...'

"Uzumaki...you're incorrect..." Iruka shook his head disappointedly. "You should pay more attention in class...now, you must answer the questionnare I'll give you...dismiss! Be careful on your way home!"

"Stand! Bow! Sit!"

"I...I'm so sorry Uzumaki-kun...I failed to notice the negative sign!" Hinata sulked for the second time of the day.

"Why is Hyuga-san apologizing?" Naruto smiled at her. "It's my fault for falling asleep anyways so please don't be sad. Instead, please help me solve this questionnare..." Naruto offered.

"Yes! Of course!" Hinata snatched her chair and placed it in front of Naruto's desk. "So what do you need help with? I won't be careless anymo-" Hinata sniffed and found a gentle sweet scent. 'I love his smell...'

Hinata stared at the first question...second...third and fourth. She quite can't grasp the fourth question like the first three ones but tried to answer it anyway.

"Uzumaki-kun...is this done like this?" Hinata handed him her notebook as he analyzed it.

"No. Because x and z are the correct values." Naruto returned her notebook.

"Oh...yes I see..." Hinata smiled and received her notebook. 'Wait...Uzumaki-kun is actually smart?! I-If I had let him answer the question earlier he would have get it right and can get home early!' Hinata sulked and pouted...for the third time.

Naruto noticed this and placed his notebook above hers and tapped his pen on the question. "I can't understand this Hyuga-san...can you teach me?"

Hinata suddenly brightened up and nodded eagerly. Hinata analyzed the question slowly and carefully to avoid mistakes. "Um so...the answer is y=6...um Uzumaki-kun thanks for cheering me up..."

"Hm? But I really do don't get it Hyuga-san. And thank you for helping me." Naruto smiled and wrote the answer.

"No...um...this question is...I can tell that it is much more easier than the fourth..." Hinata gripped her pen tightly to avoid crying.

"Ah..." Naruto looked down as his bangs covered his eyes making Hinata read his emotions impossible. "Ahahahahahaha!"

Hinata was startled and she looked up to him. He was...laughing and his laugh...is actually...contagious.

"Pfft! Hahaha...you found me out!" Naruto wiped his tears of joy.

Hinata smiled and giggled. Naruto really is the best!

xoxo

"More than that...wasn't he just chuckling?" Sakura Haruno, bestfriend of Hinata rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that at all Sakura-chan! He said I can also just call him 'Naruto-kun' and asked permission if he can call me 'Hinata' and I agreed." Hinata excitedly tell her story yesterday with Naruto.

"Heh...interesting..." Sakura sipped her strawberry juice as the two passed by Shion Hitohana.

"Shion Hitohana...a girl with a bad reputation along with her currrent boyfriend." Sakura clicked her tongue.

Hinata stared at the girl in wonder and bumped into an angry Sakura mumbling colorful words before taking off to the classroom.

xoxo

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto jolted and smiled at Hinata. "It's nothing Hinata-chan...I'm just hungry..."

Hinata smiled at him and took out her sweets box and opened it proudly before Naruto. "Help yourself."

Naruto laughed and nodded happily. "Thanks for the food." Naruto took the brownies and unwrapped the cover. "Delicious...did Hinata-chan baked all of these?"

"Yup!" Hinata did a peace sign and smiled happily. "Thanks Naruto-kun! Now you're back to yourself, I'm glad."

"Thank you. But actually...there are two things that made me re-energize." Naruto said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"One is these sweets and two is seeing Hinata-chan happy." Naruto smiled softly as Hinata blushed madly and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"T-That's good." Hinata sat quietly at her chair placing a hand on her chest.

Iruka then came in the class and placed his books on the desk, pushing his glasses while bowing to the class.

"Stand! Bow! Sit!"

Hinata noticed Naruto looking troubled and asked what was wrong.

"My notebook...I think I might have left it on the chemistry room..." Naruto gritted his teeth. 'What should I do...my answers for the questionnare are there...'

"Ah...Uzumaki...did you do the questionnare?" Iruka asked him.

"I...I'm sorry sensei...I forgot..." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed while sitting down sadly.

'Naruto-kun...but you worked so hard on them...' Hinata looked dowm and gripped her skirt and eventually stood up.

"I...I'm sorry sensei for cutting your lectue but Naruto-kun actually did do the problems b-but it's just that he left his n-notebook on our chemistry room! He worked really hard on t-them so..."

"Is this true Uzumaki?" Iruka looked at the boy who nodded. "If it is then you should have just said so and come into the faculty right after school..."

"Right...sorry sensei..." Naruto sighed and ripped a piece of paper and wrote something on it and then threw it to Hinata.

Hinata uncrumpled the paper as it read:"Thank you Hinata-chan! You really saved me!" and below it was a supposed to be drawing of her that made her giggle.

Naruto looked at her with a slight blush as Hinata noticed him looking and did a peacesign at him happily while mouthing 'You are welcome!'

xoxo

"Yay! Class is over!" Hinata cherred and stretched mightily. "Naruto-kun aren't you heading back? You already gave sensei your answers right?"

"Ah...yeah but actually I'm waiting for someone...so please be careful on your way home Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled and waved his hand at her.

"Ah well...I'm going to go to the kareoke with Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Ino-chan, Lee-senpai, TenTen-senpai, Shikamaru-kun and a girl from Sunagakure High named Temari-san..." Hinata said.

"Wow...you have lots of friends and two seniors at that. Heh...next time I'll go. I think Hinata-chan singing will be really great." Naruto smiled at her as Hinata blushed and nodded shyly. "Oh and...before I forgot...Hinata-chan sure is a good person."

"E-Eh?"

"Actually, I'm a bit difficult to get along with and um well, thank you for always taking time to talk and strike a conversation with me Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled happily.

"Eh...um welcome...I suppose...um Naruto-kun is fun to talk with and I-"

"Hinata! Kareoke time!" Sasuke called out slunging his bag over his shoulder.

"Ah yes! Sorry! Well Naruto-kun...bye-bye!" Hinata waved at him.

"Bye-bye Hinata-chan! Have fun!"

xoxo

'Wah...hearing Naruto-kun say good things about me makes my heart go 'doki-doki'...' Hinata covered her face in embarassment.

"Wah! Achoo!" Kiba Inuzuka sneezed. "Ah...it's getting cold...winter is coming already. I want to go in the subway already. Oh wait-! Being on the subway makes me feel really sleepy! Hahahaha!"

Hinata's eyes widened suddenly and she remembered her experiences with Naruto yesterday and today and suddenly gulped. "I-I forgot something at school and I have to get it! I'm sorry!"

xoxo

Hinata arrived at the school out of breath and entered the building. She saw that Naruto's shoes are still there and she grinned.

While on the way Hinata was talking to herself. 'Wah! I'm so nervous! Can I tell him my feelings straight?'

"Come on...no one's around..."

"B-But Shion..."

'Eh? A female voice and Naruto-kun?' Hinata slid the door open and saw Naruto and Shion's face a few centimeters away from each other. 'Bad...timing!'

Naruto stared at Hinata with huge eyes at the size of dinner plates.

'W-What is actually Naruto-kun doing with Hitohana-san...'

xoxo

Dun! Dun! Naruto you are so dead! HAHAHAH! Alright! Chapter 2 is OTW...unless my wifi will be killed...no!

Please review! And see you shortly!


	2. The Confession

I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Alrighty...our wifi has been killed last night so I can't upload this chapter. Please forgive me.

Alright many had been confused about the 'bad reputation' thingy. Gomennasai. Actually, Shion has a bad reputation along with her CURRENT BF which is NOT Naruto. Someone minor but definitely NOT Naruto. I think you guys will definutely understand it in this chapter more.

xoxo

-Happiness For You-

Chapter 2 out of 4:The Confession

"Oh well...we've been seen...how troublesome..." Shion backed away. "Doing something like this in the school is guaranteed to be not okay anyway. We'll be totally seen, be it a student or a teacher. Bye Naruto!"

Shion left the classroom as Naruto had his mouth open sightly. Hinata's eyes widened as the same sweet scent of Naruto floated around Shion.

"I-I'm sorry...my timing was...bad..." Hinata gulped. 'He will be angry...I'm sure of it.'

"No...it's fine." Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And? Why is Hinata-chan here? I though you'll be going to the kareoke..."

"Ah...about that actually, I forgot my cellphone somewhere around here..." Hinata walked towards her seat but is trying her best to avoid touching shoulders with Naruto. 'That is actually part of my reason...the other half is I came to confess.'

"Ah. I hid it. I plan to give it to you tomorrow. Here." Naruto handed Hinata her cellphone.

Hinata sighed reassuringly. "Hah...thank you Naruto-kun. You saved me. I thought I lost it." Hinata then hid her phone in her bag. "Well then, s-see you and sorry for coming in such a bad time..."

"Yeah...it's not a problem."

xoxo

'Does that mean that Naruto-kun and Hitohana-san are...going out? But wait! Hitohana-san is going out with someone else right now and it's well known among students and it's impossible that Naruto-kun doesn't know...'

Hinata rolled on the bed hugging the rabbit stuffed stoy. "AH! I don't know anymore!" Hinata cried.

"Geez! Onee-chan, you should cry in your own room! I can't concentrate-ah! I lost against Devil Jin! Wah! Stupid Onee-chan!" Hanabi Hyuga, younger sister of Hinata clicked her tongue. "And that was a Ranking Match too...I could have become the Tekken God..."

xoxo

"Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted with his usual poker face.

'Wah! Why does it have to Naruto-kun the first person I see in the school?! Hinata smiled nervously. "M-Morning..."

"Today, you came late. I didn't see you around the subway..." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Ah! I overslept today because my younger sister kept b-bugging me so-! U-Um..." Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

"Say, Hina-"

"Wah! I totally forgot! I need to go to the bathroom!" Hinata averted her eyes away from Naruto. "So...i-it's like that! Bye!" Hinata took off towards the bathroom and arrived shortly.

'It's impossible! I'm not a skillful person who can act like nothing happened!' Hinata looked at her reflection on the mirror.

Hinata saw Shion coming out of the toilet as she went straight ahead at the mirror, admiring herself.

'W-Why am I so nervous...?' Hinata stared at Shion. 'Eh...she's actually pretty...'

Shion glanced at Hinata and chuckled darkly. "Yo. Eavesdropper."

This made Hinata flinch. 'This is my chance to clear up my unanswered questions!'. "W-What's your...um..." Hinata gulped. "Relationship with Naruto-kun...I wonder..."

Shion smirked at this and sighed. "More than friends but less than lovers."

"Y-You...kiss in that kind of relationship?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Naruto likes me and when I want to give him my attention I do. Is that a problem? Miss Eavesdropper?" Shion tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"B-But isn't that just using Naruto-kun for your own-?!"

Shion pushed Hinata to the wall trapping Hinata with both her arms. "Using? Is that what you wanted to say? Excuse you. But Naruto chose it himself. Oh and hey, do I remember asking an outsider like you to interfere? Don't interfere just because you don't like the relationship between Naruto and I. Oh, and let me tell you something."

"A hyprocite like you is an eyesore."

xoxo

"Ah. Hinata, where did you go? I was worried about you leaving us at the subway yesterday-"

Hinata ran towards Sakura and hugged her tightly, silently sobbing.

"Hinata? Is something wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Sakura asked patting Hinata's head.

"None. But can we stay like this for a little while longer? Please?" Hinata asked squeezing Sakura tighter.

"It's fine..." Sakura replied. "Tell me what's wrong later 'kay?"

"Yeah..." Hinata said sadly. 'I didn't say anything back...she's right though...about having an outsider interfere a hyprocite. She saw right through me and that is just...scary...'

"Hinata-chan." Naruto called as Hinata flinched and withdrew from Sakura's hug. "I want to talk to you afterschool...are you free?"

"Yeah...I'm free..."

xoxo

"Is hot chocolate fine?" Naruto handed the beverage to Hinata who nodded. Naruto sat down beside her and drank the hot chocolate quietly until he noticed a unique breed of dog. "What's that?"

Hinata noticed his finger pointing at the dog. "A chihuahua? Or maybe a shitzu?"

"Neither. Probably a mixed breed." Naruto commented sipping his drink.

Hinata laughed at this. "Hahahaha! That's inappropriate!" Hinata looked at Naruto who was giving her a sad smile. 'His friendly face...seems so sad...'

"Hey Hinata-chan...my...my junior highschool days were pretty rough. I had no friends, my parents were strict and I studied everyday due to pressure. One day, my acculated stress exploded and I became a delinquet, always skipping classes and always getting into fights with the neighborhood school. Shion...she...she helped me get back with my feet when she talked to me. She said 'You are an idiot. Your parents are strict because they care for you. I am envious of you.' Shion's house has a hands-off policy so she experienced lots of loneliness. Being with Shion made me see things I couldn't see before. That girl...has a special existence in me."

'Special...Hitohana-san sure is lucky...' Hinata thought sadly. "So that's why you have that kind of relationship with Hitohana-san?"

"Yeah. Shion attracts delinquet guys so she gets hurt everytime in her relationships. Even if it's wrong, until one day she can't take it anymore...I...I want to be someone she can rely on as much as I relied on her. So...sorry for these things..."

"Hm? Oh um...well, I'm glad I heard your feelings. I wanted to know Naruto-kun more. So...so..much more." Hinata explained and smiled softly at him.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Excuse us! But can you get our soccer ball?" a bunch of kids called, waving their hands and pointing towards the rolling ball.

"Ah yes!" Hinata stood up and scooped the ball in her arms. "Here is it! Wait a minute!"

"Ah! Hinata-chan don't move!" Naruto warned pointing towards something at her feet.

"Eh?"

It was too late to react as the fountain splashed on her. Hinata stepped on it so it was activated.

"Wah! What is this? A fountain?!" Hinata glared at the piece of equipment cutely. Hinata then stared at Naruto who was walking towards her carefully, being careful not to slip. "Naruto-kun-wah!"

Hinata slipped as Naruto inched forward and caught her. Hinata unconciously squeezed Naruto's uniform in fear.

Hinata blushed madly at this and closed her eyes. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata pushed Naruto away from her.

Naruto lost his balance and fell on the wet floor. This made Hinata shriek and asked him if he's alright.

"I'm oka-"

'Oh. There was a fountain there too...' Hinata thought in disbelief. "S-Sorry..."

"It's fine...let's get away from here..." Naruto then grabbed the ball and tossed it towards the waiting kids. "Um, Hinata-chan do you have a towel?"

'I am the worst! Worst! Worst! Worst!' Hinata pinched her cheek to punish herself. "Ow..."

"What are you doing?" Naruto chuckled. "I'm not angry. Oh and do you have a towel? I didn't bring a spare one."

"I don't...I'm sorry..." Hinata looked down in shame and embarassment.

"Well it's not like you mean it. Here." Naruto handed her his towel.

"Wah! It's okay! Naruto-kun should use it! It's your towel after all! A-And the water should dry off any minu-"

Naruto placed the towel above her head while laughing. "A girl shouldn't say something like that." Naruto rubbed Hinata's head with his towel. "Besides, I don't want you to catch a cold."

'This is not good...don't make me fall in love with you anymore...!' Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Pfft. Hinata-chan sure has a nice smell." Naruto commented leisurely.

"Eh? But I don't use perfumes and such..." Hinata replied blushing.

"Hm...you smel like a bamboo..." Naruto chuckled at Hinata's shocked face. "You really are interesting Hinata-chan! It's so fun being with you. But the truth is you smell something like lavender and vanilla."

'I...I'm such an idiot. Even though I heard about Naruto-kun's feelings and relationship with Hitohana-san...I...can't stop liking him...'

"Hahahaha!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at the source of bubbly voices and saw Shion with her boyfriend happily riding their bike. Shion noticed the two and immediately frowned and turned her head elsewhere not looking at the both of them.

'Special...Support...' Hinata slowly looked at Naruto. Hinata frowned seeing Naruto's sad face. 'Because.. Naruto likes Hitohana-san...'. "Y-You-"

Naruto looked at Hinata who was trembling. "Ah sorry. Are you getting cold? Let's go ho-"

"You should give up. Ah...well...it's not something an outsider like me should say but if you continue this kind of r-relationship...y-you'll get hurt Naruto-ku-"

'A hyprocite like you is an eyesore.'

Hinata stopped talking as she suddenly remembered Shion's words. 'No. This time, I'll get my feelings straight and confess to Naruto-kun!'. "No...that's not at all..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"The actual reason is that I don't want to see you sad. It-s b-because I like you..." Hinata closed her eyes. 'Yeah...it's because I like you that I can't bear to see it. To see you sad and longing for Hitohana-san.'

xoxo

Done! Phew! Too much drama and I can't bear to write it! There! Hope minna-san understands now that Naruto ISN'T the BF of Shion!

Please review and see you!


	3. Starry Sky for Two

I don't own Naruto! It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!

Wah! This is so awesome! You guys are really supportive! Thank chu!

Also, thank you for people who review to this sick story. HAHAHA! Enjoy!

-Happiness For You-

Chapter 3 out of 4:Starry Sky For the Two

"I-I know that Naruto-kun can't answer my feelings right now...but...I wanted you to know." Hinata said solemnly with downcast eyes. 'Yes. These are my true feelings.'

Hinata returned the towel to Naruto and grabbed her bag. "Well, s-see you tomorrow at school..." Hinata smiled sadly at him and took off.

xoxo

'I...I couldn't fall asleep afterall...geez! Why did I even confess!' Hinata looked up from her shoes and saw Naruto staring blankly at her. "G-Good morning...Naruto-kun."

"Yeah...morning..." Naruto smiled. "I'm gonna go to the teacher's office so...see you later Hinata-chan."

xoxo

"Well...wouldn't that be kindness?" Sakura bit off her sandwich. "So what are you planning to do now? I mean, Naruto and Shion's relationship is complicated. That means...shouldn't you probably...ya know...give up."

Hinata looked down at this and fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "I guess...and I have...thought about it last night."

"Yeah. You should give up and clear up your feelings. There's plenty of fish out there." Sakura adviced and ate the last piece of her sandwich.

'Clear up...find new love...I guess that won't be so difficult since this is just a love at first sight...' Hinata leaned on the railings of the rooftop.

xoxo

"This is the announcement from the Astro-hey! Ah sorry for that...as I said Astronomy...hehe...stop that Ino! A-Astronomy Club...and tonight at Mount Hokkaido we invite everyone to-Chouji! My chips! Um...watch the stars with us...member or non-member! Thank you very much."

"That announcement is such a joke. Kiba really is such a dummy. Wanna go Hinata?" Sakura ruffled Hinata's head.

"Yeah. I went there last year and the sky is so full of stars! Oh! But it's so freezing though..." Hinata pouted and fixed her hair.

Hinata entered the classroom and immediately kept her bento inside her bag. Hinata sat on her chair and stared at Naruto who noticed this and stare back at her.

"Welcome back." Naruto smiled sadly at her.

"I-I'm back...hey Naruto-kun did you hear the announcement earlier?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah...that was Inuzuka-san right?" Naruto chuckled as Hinata eagerly nodded. "Is Hinata-chan going to come?"

"Definitely!" Hinata squealed and then suddenly gapsed. "I-I'm sorry...". 'Embarassing!'

"Is that so...well then Hinata-chan, please don't catch a cold." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled softly.

'Wah...I need to get over these feelings so please Naruto-kun don't talk like that to me anymore!' Hinata slapped her cheeks.

Kiba Inuzuka swung his shoulder on Hinata and grinned eagerly. "Yo! Mister Popular and Miss oh-so-shy!"

Hinata pouted at Kiba's nickname for her. "Kiba-kun..."

But, Kiba ignored Hinata and talked to Naruto. "You? Are you coming or nah?"

"Um...I won't, I don't like to catch a cold..." Naruto smiled at him.

This made Kiba laugh and clutch his stomach. "You don't want to catch a cold?! Stop kidding me! Don't say such girly things!"

"Kiba!" Hinata glared at him as Naruto looked down and grinned michievously.

"Oh yes! I'll show you! I'll come in your stupid event!" Naruto pointed his finger at Kiba who looked shocked.

xoxo

"Cold...hug me Sakura-chan..." Hinata reached her arms to Sakura who looked disgusted and stuck her tongue out. 'Che...Sakura-chan is such a tsundere...'

"The temperature sure drops at night..." Sasuke commented, hiding his hands on the pocket of his navy blue jacket.

"Wah! I'm glad many people came!" Kiba grinnned at the crowd.

"The stars are really beutiful huh..." Sakura stared at the sky in fascination.

'N-Naruto-kun isn't in the conversation...' Hinata sweatdropped at this.

"Ah...shooting star..." Naruto pointed as the others gasped.

"I-I-I-I want to get into a good college!"

"Wow...Hinata! That's awesome!"

"I want to be a doctor!"

"Really Sakura? Hahaha!"

"I want to go out with a girl that has big boobs!"

"Kiba you pervert!"

"I want someone that accepts me even if I'm big-boned."

"Chouji...we're here for you!"

"I want to be a fashion designer someday!"

"Wooh! That won't happen Ino-pig!"

"Shut up Billboard-Sakura!"

"I...just want to sleep..."

"I hope Shikamaru can just shut up and don't think of sleeping for even a minute."

"Temari...really?"

"Yes Shikamaru."

"I want to be a painter someday..."

"I think you can do that Sai!"

"I wish um...someone accepts me even if I like sharp things."

"TenTen geez! How about us?"

"I wish to have a good future."

"That's vague Sasuke-kun!"

"I wish to have a girl who accepts me for who I am..."

"Um...Shino-kun we a-accept you...just so you know."

"Ah! There's so many stars I can't see it! Well, youth for everyone!"

"Lee what the heck?!"

"You guys have such a big dreams." Naruto commented emotionlessly.

All turned to Naruto who started to sweat and they all break into fits of laughter.

"Hahahaha! We know!" Kiba laughed as Naruto chuckled.

Hinata blushed at this and slapped her cheeks. 'God...I wish I can control my feelings for him...'. "I'll go buy some hot drinks!"

"You want me to come with you? You might get lost on the way." Sakura pointed out.

"No it's okay. I went there last year so I know the way. Thanks for the concern...everyone is fine with hot chocolate?" Hinata smiled at them as they nodded.

As Hinata was walking back she stared up at the sky. "The stars really are pretty..."

"I would have trade it for my life."

"I know!" Hinata giggled and then suddemly turned to Naruto who was leaning on the tree. "N-Naruto-kun..."

"Yo. Hinata-chan. Want me to help ya?" Naruto offered as Hinata nodded and he started walking towars her.

"T-Thanks..." Hinata leaned in and poured some cans on his waiting arms.

Suddenly the wind blowed as Hinata shivered. 'Ah...now that I think about it...' . "Naruto-kun...aren't you cold?" Hinata asked looking at him as he huffed.

"Not really...because I'm not a girl."

"N-Naruto-kun please...I'm not Kiba-kun." Hinata said to him worriedly. "Here." Hinata tip-toed and placed her earmuffs on Naruto's ears. "Better right?

Warm and cozy!"

Naruto shook his head and took it off. "Hinata-chan should keep it. I don't want you to catch a cold. Hinata-chan you know...I actually didn't came here to see the stars...I just had something to clear up with you. I...I can't respond to your feelings."

Hinata's eyes widened as she smiled sadly. "Ah...y-yes, I understand.". 'That is not it...I don't even know my feelings anymore...'

"But...I was happy that you confessed to me. I was happy that you talked to me, helped me with stuff even if you end up being mistaken so...thank you...very very much." Naruto grinned happily at Hinata.

'Ah...I really like you...but you can't respond to my feelings sadly...'

"Ah! Shooting Star again!" Naruto pointed as Hinata immediately looked up.

'Then these feelings that have no place to go...'. "I hope that Naruto-kun will be happy...forever." Hinata wished with a sad smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as he lookd at Hinata and said awkwardly, "W-What is Hinata-chan saying?"

"I-I wonder..." Hinata giggled nervously. "But I know for sure that this is what I want..."

"You're not very smart..."

A few distance away from the tree Naruto was occupying before was a girl glaring at the two and it was no other than, Shion Hitohana.

xoxo

Hinata gritted her teeth in pain as she sweated. 'Heavyyy...teachers should cary their own stuff...'

A boy carelessly bumped shoulders with Hinata as she lost balance and the books fell down.

"Wah!" Hinta glared at the retreating back of the boy. 'At least say sorry...?!' Hinata crouched down and started picking up the books.

Another person crouched down and helped Hinata pick up the dropped books. Hinata noticed this and immediately smiled and looked up.

"Thank...y-" Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Shion silently helping her. 'H-Hitohana-san...?! Is she being kind...? Her cheek-?!'

"What are you looking at?" Shion glared at her. "If it's about my cheek then my boyfriend, Kenji hit me." Shion looked solemnly at her. "Women always say that I'm an idiot for dating such a guy. And men always say that they pity me. Oh well, it's based on people around me anyway."

'Hitohana-san...' Hinata looked at her as Shion handed her the book. They both stood up and looked at each other seriously.

"I'm thinking about calling Naruto later in my house." Shion said out of the blue. "I'm important to him so he possibly wouldn't leave me alone...listen, how much you get close to Naruto, he won't ever leave my side!"

xoxo

"Everyone listen! I want to ask a question!"

All students looked at the delinquets in their classroom door. "Is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki here?" the leader asked darkly with a glare.

xoxo

Done! Sorry for the looong update! I'm thinking about my next story...hm...maybe a personality complex?

Anyways, please review and see you in my final chapter.


	4. Your Happiness

I don't own Naruto! It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto!

Thank you for supporting me up until here! I love you minna!

-Happiness For You-

Final Chapter:Your Happiness

"Is a guy named Uzumaki Naruto here?" the leader asked cracking his knuckles.

"Uh-oh...Uzumaki is so dead."

"Wah what's gonna happen?"

"This is interesting!"

Kiba noticed the leader of the gang and called him. "Hey Kenji! Homeroom will start in a minute shouldn't you go back to your class?"

"Ah Kiba?" Kenji looked at him. "I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruko." Kenji hid his hands in his pockets.

"B-Boss, it's Naruto not Naruko."

"Ah yeah. Uzumaki Naruto." Kenji corrected himself. "Ya know him Kiba?"

Kiba walked towards Naruto and slung his arm over Naruto's shoulder that made him stood up. "This is Naruto!"

Kenji smirked michieviously and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Come with me pretty boy."

xoxo

"And?" Hinata replied back. "Before you said that you weren't dating Naruto-kun but in the end, you're just lying to your pitiful self."

"Hey you two!" the sensei called. "The bell just rang, homeroom already started so you two can talk later."

"Ah yes." Hinata smiled nervously at the teacher. 'Where did my braveness from earlier went?' Hinata noticed someone walking at the school grounds and looked at the window. 'N-Naruto-kun is with Aizawa Kenji-san!'. Hinata pushed the books she was holding to the teacher, "I'm sorry sensei! My stomach ached suddenly!" and then run off.

"Hey Hyuga! Geez, where is she going? Homeroom started. Ah Hitohana, help me will you?"

'No way in hell.' Shion inwardly rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry sensei, I'm concerned for my bestfriend so I'll go after her!" Shion lied and run off too. 'Ew...bestfriend.'

xoxo

Kenji panted as he just punched Naruto's cheek. "What now, huh?! You're touching somebody else's girlfriend ya hear me?!" Kenji noticed that Naruto wasn't listening so he raised his fist again to puch him.

"S-Stop!"

The five looked towards the panting Hinata that was currently staring at Kenji in determination to help Naruto.

"Hinata-chan..."

Kenji let go of Naruto's collar and walked towards Hinata. "You. You act and talk like you're better than everyone else."

'S-Scary...' Hinata trembled in fear under Kenji's menacing glare. 'But...I need to help Naruto-kun!'. "A-Aren't you done fighting yet?!". 'Wahhh. I said it."

Kenji smiled at this and this smile soon turned into a cold and creepy smile. "Stop talking. You're so annoying." Kenji raised his fist to punch Hinata.

Naruto intervened and hold Kenji's wrist glaring at him coldly. "Hey. That's not right."

"N-N-Naruto...kun..."

Shion came into the scene and sighed. "What's going on..?" Shion saw the bruises on Naruto's face and suddenly glared at Kenji. "Chill out Kenji. We're breaking up, I don't like you anymore."

"D-Don't like..." Kenji stared in disbelief at Shion. "But! You liked me didn't you?! What's up with you?! You went out with me because you want to get his attention right?!" as he said this, he grabbed Naruto's collar.

Shion sighed at this. "I wasn't. I went out with you because I'm happy with you, even if you get angry easily. Something like love or hate is only for losers."

"Shion." Naruto called out. "I...even though I thought you had such a rough time I want to get to close to you. I want to be the person the most important to you like you are to me before. Until you, who hs been hurt the most can know that you're important too...but...you worrying about Kenji having a hit..."

"N-Naruto...?" Shion looked at him in pure confusion and worry.

"That's just so stupid of you!" Naruto shouted and then suddenly covered his eyes and sobbed.

"What's with that?! Don't jerk us around!" Kenji glared at Naruto.

Hinata trembled at this and took a deep breath. "Please stop!"

Naruto flinched and wiped his tears and looked at Hinata in surprise.

"What do you kn-"

"Yes Aizawa-san! I'm a mere outsider but I'm saying this as a friend. Isn't all parties being hurt?!" Hinata shouted and closed her eyes. 'Naruto-kun, Hitohana-san and Aizawa-san...'. "Surely, we care about each of our feelings, right...?"

Naruto stared silently at Hinata fondly and then closed his eyes. "Shion...I'm sorry."

Kenji clicked his tongue, "What now?!" and then left with his now silent and awkward gang.

'And now...it's their problem...' Hinata stared at them sadly. "B-Bye. Naruto-kun um...I-I'm going back ahead."

Naruto nodded as Hinata walked back towards the school entrance. Shion looked at him and frowned when she saw the deep emotion in his eyes when he looked at Hinata.

Shion tugged Naruto's sleeve as she mumbled, "Hey Naruto. Come to my house...okay?"

xoxo

"Hahhhh! Sooo tireeed!" Hinata stretched her arms in a sleepy manner. Hinata hugged her bunny stuffed toy and smiled sadly. 'This is the first time I see Naruto-kun yell. And now, maybe they'll have a real relationship together...if Naruto-kun is happy...then I myself will be happy...'

Hinata hugged the stuffed toy tighter and cried. "I will be not fiiineee...! Not at all!". 'When you want someone's else happiness, doesn't that probably mean that your love is now done? Maybe, I gave up already?'

xoxo

Hinata opened one eye tiredly and looked at the clock. '6...I slept so bad...' Hinata turned her head in the windows and saw the dark night. 'Night...6...'

Hinata got up from her bed with a loud shriek. "MOOOMMM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?! I MISSED SCHOOL TODAYYYY!" Hinata opened the door to see a shocked Hitomi and a shocked Naruto.

Naruto blushed at her outfit as it consist of only her sleeveless thin blouse and very short shorts.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Onee-chan, you're too loud." Hanabi scowled as she drank her soda angrily.

"W-W-W-W-W-Why is Naruto-kun here?!" Hinata pointed at Naruto who was looking away, blusing madly.

"Ah, Hinata don't be rude to him. He brought today's notes just for you." Hitomi scolded Hinata softly.

"Um...i-it's okay. I'll be going home now...sorry Hinata-chan for coming so suddenly." Naruto bowed down and left Hinata's house.

Hitomi looked at Hinata and smirked. "So? Give me the juicy details. Are you going out with him? How long have you gone far? A? B? C? He sure is hot."

"Mooom!" Hinata blushed madly. "We're not going out! We're just classmates!"

"Anyways, you should at least go and catch up with him and see him off safely." Hitomi pushed Hinata back inside her room.

Hinata sat down on the floor. 'What is up with him? Bringing the notes all the way here...it'd be better if he didn't...' Hinata noticed at the end of the page a writing and read it then suddenly running off and going out of the house.

To:Hinata-chan

Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry about everything. I probably have been a burden to you. Yesterday, I met Shion and we talked and cleared up things between us. I've broken up my ties with her. If we were to date, it'd be bad to both of us. And...I'll lie to myself if I dated her. Hinata, chan...I finally realized something.

I love you.

I love the way you smile, your voice, your attitude...all of you! That's why if you noticed this, thank you for everything and remember...

I love you and now, will always be forever Hinata...

From:Naruto

Hinata panted as she catched up with Naruto. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and blushed madly. "H-Hinata-chan! Your clothes!"

"Huh? Ah..." Hinata blushed and buttoned it. "A-Anyways, Naruto-kun...everything you wrote there...is it all true?"

Naruto hugged her tightly as he nodded. Hinata blushed at the close contact but hugged him back.

"Also I forgot to tell you something...ya know, I thought tht my feeling for Shion are love but...when I realized my feelings for you, I realized that it wasn't. I love you...Hinata." Naruto smiled softly.

Hinata cried happily at this. "I...I love you too!" Hinata sobbed as Naruto chuckled and nuzzled his nose fondly over Hinata's head.

Naruto made Hinata look up to him and suddenly leaned in and closed the distance between them.

It was a gentle, bitter-sweet light kiss that the two enjoyed.

"I love you Hinata Hyuga."

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki."

xoxo

Wahhhh! Thank you very much for all the support minna-san! I wonder what will be my next story? Hmmm...but it will probably be NaruHina!

See you in my next story and sorry for the lame ending.


End file.
